Old Friend Found
by BrambleAkira101
Summary: When Sasuke was younger he had a best friend named Akira Uchiha. She ran away 3 days before the attack on their clan. What happens when she runs into her old friend and his new squad? Reupload please read its really good!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys (: yes its true im not dead. YAY! for me anyway... so I re edited and reuploaded my first story. I hope its better then the original and i hope you enjoy! R&R! **

**BTW: Disclaimer- I dont own anything Naruto- just Akira, she's mine (:**

It was twilight and I watched as the sun began to set on the horizon. I sat in a tall tree, leaning against the trunk. I sighed as one by one tiny little stars began to appear in the sky. Slowly I turned my head in the direction of the village.

"Almost home…" I whispered to myself. Watching all the stars, I could remember the three days before the Uchiha massacre, when I had runaway as the seven years old Akira Uchiha. I was so naïve back then. I had runaway because of a secret that no one had told me, until that night, when I disappeared. After I had ran away, I realized it was a foolish risk, and that I couldn't survive on my own.

I returned to find the whole clan slaughtered. No sign of my family, my best friend, or even his older brother. I was left alone, as the sole survivor of the great Uchiha, the greatest clan in all of Konoha. But I wasn't going to grieve over the dead, no matter how much pain it would cause me on the inside.

Up until now, I trained with different teachers all over the world, learning new techniques, how to fend for myself, and have become a one of a kind ninja.

There was a sudden crack in the distance that pulled me back into reality. I gazed around the tree and saw in the distance three, no four figures heading in the same direction. Three of the figures were shorter, probably around my age, and the fourth was taller, in his twenties. I squinted a bit, leaning forward, and saw something about the taller one that caught my eye.

He silver hair that glinted in the moonlight, and I only knew one person who had hair like that. A smile played on my lips and I let out a brief laugh. I stretched out and crouched down. "This ought to be fun," I mumbled as leapt off the branch.

XxlolxX

Squad seven headed back toward the village of Konoha after a long, hard mission, searching for a camping spot. Even though the village was only few miles away, it was obvious that the genin wouldn't make it. They dragged their feet on the ground as they walked ahead, too tired to even argue, causing an unusual silence. As they walked Naruto Uzumaki stepped on a branch with a loud crack, but didn't even acknowledge it. That didn't stop Sakura Haruno, the smartest genin of the hidden leaf to make even the slightest complaint.

"Idiot, ninjas are supposed to be stealthy. Watch where you step," she mumbled, continuing to stalk forward. Sasuke Uchiha, who walked behind the other two and had eyes shut with his hands planted in his pockets, even seemed worn-out by all the work they had to endure that day, despite being the top genin. Their sensei, Kakashi Hatake, stayed behind his students, just watching them with his one revealed eye, while his other covered by his headband that embellished the Hidden Leaf symbol. He smiled behind his mask, but tensed as a presence came from behind. A foot came crashing into his back, and the jonin lost his balance for a split second. He quickly gripped a kunai and began sparring with the attacker.

"Sensei!" Sakura screamed, while Naruto was cheering for his teacher. The battle continued for a short time, and then their sensei managed to get behind the culprit, kunai poised at their neck. He knew this presence all too well.

"Why are you here," He growled and the person threw their head back and laughed.

"And just what's the problem with visiting one of my old senseis?" Kakashi lowered his knife and placed it back in its holder.

"I just wasn't expecting to see _you_," The girl turned her head toward the others still hidden by the shadows. "I see you've finally gotten a squad. 'Bout time, don'tcha think?"

"I guess. Team seven, introduce yourself to the," he looked back at her. "Uh, _lovely _lady," Naruto walked forward, showing off his blonde hair and his excited blue eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki, what's up?" she smiled slightly and nodded at the boy. Sakura walked into view, moonlight shining in her knowing emerald eyes. "Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you." She said politely.

Finally Sasuke walked into the moonlight, to show off his dark black air and charming face. "Sasuke Uchiha," he said without any interest. The girl stopped smiling, and stood frozen in place. " This should be interesting," Kakashi mumbled.

"S-Sasuke..?" she barely whispered.

"What's it to you?" She shook her head and laughed with no humor.

"Don't you remember? It's me, Akira." Sasuke stood frozen.

"Wait, you know this chick? ' Naruto asked in a confused tone.

Sasuke ignored the blond boy and said in wonder, "Akira, it's you?" Akira ran forward and embraced him in a tight hug, which he very surprisingly returned. "It's been awhile."

**Ok I know it was short only because it was the first chapter...so let me know if it sucked or not. I accept all critizim :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok Chapter 2- its longer than the last one but I dont really like this one very much so let me know what you think! R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything Naruto only Akira :) Enjoy**

**Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home**

For a brief minute, I couldn't believe this was reality. Hadn't I been the only survivor? But here, in my best friend's arms, I knew that this wasn't a dream, that I had only seen one side of the story.

Every emotion imaginable was coursing through me, and I couldn't decide if I wanted to smile, yell, cry, or kill.

The one emotion that seemed to stand out the most was excitement. I squeezed tighter, only to have Sasuke abruptly pulled back, realizing that others were watching.

I smiled at him. I couldn't help it. Suddenly I looked at the ground, trying to resist a certain impulse, when I heard Sasuke begin to speak.

"Uh, Akira, you okay-"

"SASUKE!" I tackled him to the floor and landed on top of him with a thud.

"What the hell?" Sasuke yelled as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm tackling you out of _love." _Suddenly, the others joined the conversation.

"How many fucking fan girls does he have?" Blondie yelled and I heard Kakashi sigh.

The girl with pink hair, Sakura, punched Blondie. "Watch your language!"

"Hey, hey, I am _not _a fan girl, just his best friend." I said quickly holding Sasuke tighter.

He responded by pushing me up and pinning me down. "Yeah, sure," It was meant to sound bitter, but the truth was in his eyes. I could tell he was pleased. I looked up at him and his expression was suddenly thoughtful as he stared down at me.

I gazed at his features while we were positioned like this. He had matured, his face handsome had clean cut features, and his face was framed with deep black hair that looked polished in the moonlight. His bangs had grown and reached down right before his chin. The only thing that had really changed was his eyes. Instead of the playful, happy, black eyes I knew, they were sad, and it seemed like no light had ever shown in them.

While I was studying how he had changed, I noticed he had been doing the same thing as me. It made me feel uncomfortable. Then, Naruto interrupted our interrogation.

"That position looks dirty," Sasuke and I both turned to look at him, then back at each other, realizing that Blondie was telling the truth.

"Uh..." we said simultaneously and he pulled himself off me. He stood up first and held out a hand to help me up.

I grabbed it and pushed myself to my feet, brushing off my legs, slightly embarrassed.

I looked at the others, Naruto looked surprised at Sasuke's acts, Sakura looked heartbroken and murderous, and Kakashi just shook his head. I rubbed the back of my head and asked, "Why don't we just sit down and talk about this?" I asked. Kakashi looked around and nodded.

"This would be a good camping spot. All right, let's set up. "

XxlolxX

"...But that doesn't explain why Itachi would let you live," Sasuke said after we had clarified what had happened in the years we'd been apart. He said his brother's name like the very word was a poison. It pained me to see him like that, especially when I remembered how much he loved his older brother.

When we unpacked our tents, everyone quickly set up the camping space, and after words found fire wood. When the fire began to glow we all crowded around it to begin to shed the light on the situation.

Apparently, when I ran away, Sasuke hadn't known, and he obviously thought I had been murdered, just as I had thought about him.

And when everything seemed so serious, Kakashi had to open his big fucking mouth.

"Maybe he left the two of you alive so you could restore the clan together," He chuckled. It took a moment for us to get the joke but the Sasuke and I looked up at him, then at each other, then in opposite directions.

There was the slightest heat on my cheeks as I glared furiously and stood up shaking my fist at him. "YOU WANNA DIE SENSEI?"

"No, I'm good,"

"Wait I don't get it," Naruto spoke up from across the fire interrupting my death threat. Everyone stopped and stared at Blondie. Then Sakura rolled her eyes and whispered something in his ear. "Awww that's sick." Naruto said, scrunching his nose in disgust. Kakashi just laughed again, and then stood up.

"Well time for bed." He waved slightly and just before he was about to enter he suddenly asked, "Akira what are you doing here anyway?"

I grinned. "I'm coming home for good." He turned around slowly. "What?"

"You heard me." I smirked.

In an instant he was on the floor sobbing. "Ahh, tears of joy." I patted him on the back.

He crept into is tent slowly mumbling, "Can't be true, can't be true, it's only a nightmare…"

I laughed loudly and sat back down. "Um, Akira I don't think those were tears of joy." Sakura said quietly. I snapped my head up.

"Of course they are." I said confidently. "He loves me, everyone does, you can't help it." I winked at her. "I don't love you." Sasuke stood up and smirked at me.

"You sure bout that Sasuke? 'Cuz I love you." He turned around and I flicked him off and stuck my tongue out at him. "Stupid fuck-up…" I muttered.

Naruto stared at me. "I know I might be in love." Sasuke looked fiercely at him and I put my hand down.

"_Anyway_…" Sakura said I think we should all get to bed." And with that she disappeared into her small tent. "Night guys," Naruto began to head to his bed when I stopped him.

"Wait guys where am I gonna stay?" Out of nowhere Kakashi poked his head out of his tent.

"Sleep with Sasuke, he has the biggest tent," He said, quickly re-zipping his tent, before I could beat the shit out of him.

I didn't say anything, but the next thing I knew, Sasuke was behind me. "Come on Akira," he said bitterly.

"Oh Sasuke," I started as we entered his tent. The tent was easily big enough for two people, with a large sleeping bag. "Don't you wanna sleep with me?" I asked mockingly.

He rolled his eyes and pulled off his shirt and rested it on the floor. I tried not to notice his chest and make a joke instead.

"Whoa, Sasuke, we don't have protection," I teased. He looked at me and said, "Ha ha. You would like that, wouldn't you?"

I kicked off my shoes and grinned. "Boy, please, if I wanted to hook up with anyone, why would it be you?" I laughed, and you could tell he was pissed by the look he was giving me.

Then we both awkwardly opened the sleeping bag and laid inside. We both rested on our sides and looked in opposite directions.

"Sasuke, your feet are cold," I muttered pulling the blanket around me tighter. "As if yours are any better." I turned around to my other side and stared at him. "What is it?" he asked. "Nothing, just- forget it. It's nothing." I faced the other direction and tired to follow sleep, when I felt his breath near my ear.

"Tell me," he breathed,

"I just… wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming or imagining you." I whispered, and I felt him relax and he let his back fall against the ground again.

"Okay," he said, facing the other direction. "Night," he whispered. And for the first time in a long time, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

XxlolxX

When I woke up, my head was on Sasuke's bare chest, and his arm was wrapped around my waist. His breath was peaceful, and it made me grin slightly.

Just then, sunlight peered in on my face, making me squint. I glowered at the entrance and saw Kakashi and the others watching us.

"This is awkward," Naruto said, and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I'm starting to feel nauseas," Kakashi mumbled at the sight of us.

"Why were you guy's watching?" Sasuke muttered, sitting up. He noticed how we were positioned, and pushed me away.

"Well you guys overslept," Sakura said, "And we were wondering what was going on in here." Naruto finished sneering a little.

"Ugh, whatever," I stood up and they moved out of the entrance, letting me through. "So are we going back to the village or what?"

They nodded, and I grabbed my bag as I walked out of the tent. I sat down on the ground before where the fire had been, using a thin branch to drill into the sand. The others walked around me, packing their things and putting them away. I sighed, resting my head on my palm. I just wanted to go home.

XxlolxX

I looked over at Akira as I put my sleeping bag into my backpack. Her back was turned toward me, and she was playing in the dirt with a twig.

She had changed a lot physically, but her personality hadn't at all. Her hair was raven black, and it reached down to mid-back. She wore long black shoes, a short dark black skirt with navy blue trimming and black shorts underneath. She also had a fish net top (like Anko sensei), and a light blue crop jacket over it.

I hadn't realized how long I'd been staring at her, until Naruto came up behind me and said slyly, "Sasuke, checking out the ladies."

I calmly swept his leg and kept walking. "Dope," I muttered.

We finished packing and began the walk home. And within five minutes the rest of my squad got a taste of how Akira and I really act around each other…

"Yeah, cause you hit me!"

"Because you pulled my hair!"

"Because you stole my lunch,"

"Because you pissed me off,"

"Oh, yeah? What'd I do?"

"You weren't as good looking as your brother." Akira smirked triumphantly. That was below the belt. She knew how I felt about my brother.

"Ooh…" Naruto and Sakura said. "Oh boy," Kakashi said quietly. I stopped walking while Akira went ahead as if she had her victory.

Fury bubbled up inside of me, and I tackled her. She yelped in surprise and we wrestled each other until I pinned her. "Watch it," I spat as I stood up and kept walking.

I heard her stand up after me and mutter something nasty under her breath. The majority of the walk home was quiet, at least, Akira and I were.

Naruto and Sakura beat the shit out of each other, while Kakashi yelled at them to keep hem calm. Every time she swooned over me, you could Akira snort or say something like, 'must be blind'.

When we finally reached the gate before the Konahgankure, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Akira, looking at her feet, and he hands behind her back.

She shuffled her feet awkwardly, then quickly said, "I'm sorry I said that, and I know I hurt you, so if you'd forgive me, that's be great." She rushed the words out and quickly looked away again.

I continued walking ahead of her and said over my shoulder, "Whatever, just like I said, watch it next time," and with that we headed through the stone walls that protected the village hidden in the leaves.

**I got lazy at the end... O.o sorry anyway... R&R plz?**


	3. Chapter 4

**YAY! FINALLY~ Chapter 4 is up [: so hope you enjoy it and thank you all so much for the reviews, they really inspire me! R&R? **

**Diclaimer- Dont own Naruto just Akira- **

**Chapter 4**

The steaming bowls of ramen were placed in front of us and the man and his daughter smiled sincerely. "Here you go,"

"Thanks for the wait!" His daughter smiled and I smiled back with a nodded. I clapped my hands at the same time as the others and quickly said my thanks for the meal. The four of us snapped apart our chopsticks. I smiled as I picked up a few slippery noodles and raised them to my lips. Just as I was about to stick them in my mouth I noticed Kakashi and Sasuke were giving me an awkward stare. I sighed and dropped the two sticks and gazed at the two of them. Sasuke looked away and Kakashi didn't move.

"You're weird," Naruto muttered in between slurps and I nodded in agreement. I returned to the bowl of food before me, eating peacefully with the others. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Kakashi hadn't ordered anything.

"You know sensei," I murmured, reaching out a hand toward his face, "it's a shame, for you to cover your face like that…" I outstretched my fingers closer to his mask, a smirk playing on my lips, and he leaned backward, making a 'x' with his index fingers.

"Big X, don't touch me," He drawled, and I huffed my cheeks.

"But sensei, you're sexy!" I whined and that earned a few awkward glances from the others, who had paused in their eating.

"Wait, a second," Sakura said, looking toward me in curiosity. "You mean, you've seen his face?" A dreamy look swept over me and I blushed slightly, and then asked, "What? Don't tell me you've never attempted to see it," I said, jabbing a thumb toward Kakashi, and a sigh escaped his lips.

The trio looked away and began mumbling unheard words. At that same moment, the waiter blushed and his daughter grew hearts for eyes, and I slapped myself in the forehead.

"You mean _they've _seen it, and you lot haven't? That's a neck," I laughed and Sasuke quickly shot back, "Well, how exactly did you see it?" I smiled as I remember my victory as a young kid.

"It took many attempts, and it was so hard, considering the fact Kakashi sleeps with his hand over his mouth," Kakashi shivered, and added, "You don't know how hard it was for me to sleep at night,"

"But, one night, I stole his book and held it over a flame. And that's all it took," I remembered his face and sighed once more remembering the moment, while Kakashi stroked the spine of his beloved book, crying anime style tears.

"What a horrible day," he sobbed and I rolled my eyes.

"Save your tears for when I do it again," I snapped, a mischievous glint in my eye.

"I happened to move," He retorted and I gave him a cheeky grin. "No, you didn't" He gave me a look with his one revealed eye, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

There was an awkward silence, but it was broken by Naruto after a brief moment. He cleared his throat, which was followed by, "So, Akira, since you're going to be staying with us from now on, is it okay if we ask you some questions?" I raised an eyebrow and gave him a grin.

"Sure, blow me away,"

"Alright, question one…" he took a moment to ponder then snapped a finger. "Favorite color?"

I opened my mouth, but a voice interrupted before I could speak.

"Blue," I rolled my eyes and ignored Sasuke's disruption, waiting for the next question.

"Birthday? Favorite food?"

April 28th, and fried chicken," Sasuke muttered, and I heaved a sigh and turned around, resting my on a palm, staring Sasuke down. When he noticed, he seemed surprise.

"What?"

"Please _Akira, _continue," He didn't reply, instead returned to his noodles.

"Geez, Sasuke, you know so much about Akira you could be a stalker," Sakura laughed with Naruto. Sasuke choked on a noodle and coughed. "Why would ever stalk that?" He spat and I gave him hard look.

"That? Sasuke, we both know that you know that I'm no 'it'."

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, when Sakura butted in.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke looked away, and I laughed.

"We used to take baths together," I snickered, and the other two dropped their jaw.

"Yeah, and our chests still look the same," He muttered, trying to hide the small smile he was wearing.

"Yeah and so do our crotches," I retorted and Naruto chuckled while Sakura's face grew red with anger, but I knew she was laughing on the inside. Sakura's emerald eyes flickered toward the clock on the wall and stifled a gasp.

"I gotta get going home. I'll talk to you guys later!" She quickly paid and hopped away. We stared after her until she was out of sight. "Speaking of home, I've gotta find a new one." I said suddenly aware of the problem. "Crap," I sighed and laid a hand on my forehead. I looked up toward Sasuke with hopeful eyes, and he shook his head.

"No way, my apartment is way too small." I huffed my cheeks and a light bulb lit up above Naruto's blonde hair. "I've got a place, and it has a couch and a bathroom, and it's big enough for two people, I'm sure," I smile and gave Naruto a tight hug against my chest.

"Oh Naruto, you're Ah-mazing, thank you so much!"

"I would've let you stay at my place," Sasuke said with a scowl, and I released Naruto.

"Aw, Sasuke wants a hug?" I teased playfully and outstretched my arms to him, wiggling my fingers.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"You know, Sasuke, we need to catch up, I missed you lots." I brought up quickly, and Sasuke seemed thrown off.

"Uhm, okay?" he said awkwardly.

"Alright, we'll hang out tomorrow night, 'kay?" I said, before gripping Naruto's hand, tugging him away.

**S::!::/V\::P::L::Y /V\::/\::D::**

"Alright, it may be a little messy, but-" He unbolted the door and it swung open. I peered my head in excitedly and took note of the room. It was a large room, with a comfortable couch in the middle, facing toward a television set, a small chair beside it. Toward the left there was a doorway that led to the kitchen, with several cabinets, a medium fridge, and a counter with a few stools set around it. The floor of the apartment was scattered with empty instant ramen cups.

The house seemed to suit Naruto and I smiled. I pointed toward the couch and asked, "Is that where I'm sleeping?" He nodded with a foxy grin, and I returned the smile. I threw myself toward the couch, and I sank into the stuffing with a satisfying feeling. "Nice couch," my muffled voice came through the fabric and Naruto laughed. After a few long moments, I sat up and Naruto placed himself next to me.

"Thanks again,"

"Anytime," Naruto grinned. "So you like?" I nodded vigorously and smiled. Naruto blushed lightly and quickly stood up. "Anyway, the fridge is empty so I guess I'll head to the store."

"Oh, ok then. I guess I'll shower." Naruto blushed a little redder and headed toward the door.

"Left for hot, right for cold." He called over his shoulder. And I shook my head smiling after him.

**S::!::/V\::P::L::Y /V\::/\::D::**

**Sasuke POV:**

_What could they be up too? I mean seriously I don't trust that perverted dope. _I thought to myself as I paced my small bedroom.

I mentally slapped myself. Fine I'll just go check on them. Ease my worry…

**S::!::/V\::P::L::Y /V\::/\::D::**

**Akira POV:**

The hot water was a sting, and my shoulders tensed. But after a few seconds, it felt as if my muscles were unknotted, and I relaxed. I washed my hair and scrubbed my skin and finally I sighed, as I shut off the water, and stepped out.

I wrapped a towel around myself, covering my chest down to the top of my thigh. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes suddenly changed from a brilliant blue to a bloody red as I activated my sharingan. "Heh, I feel bad for the loser going against me."

**CLIFFHANGER? well kinda- so what did you think? plz let me know?**


	4. Chapter 5

**Hey people, so, j****udging the fact that I got 3 reviews within 30 minutes, I updated as soon as I could, because I got excited :) Mwhahaha, I don't think I've ever written a chapter this quickly... Maybe its because it wasn't totally from scratch? Who knows, but, without further ado, I present the completed version of chapter five!**

Chapter 5

Normal Point of View

Naruto jogged back from the store carrying numerous bags either hands, a spring gale blowing the hair out of his face. He had just returned from the store, stocking up on instant ramen cups, and milk, buying a little extra for his new roommate.

_I wonder if I should tell Akira about the fox, _he thought self-consciously, his eyes drifting toward his tummy, where the seal would be visible under his orange jumpsuit. He stopped short, _Wait a second, why am I worrying about some girl I met less than 24 hours ago? And on top of that, why is she staying at my house? _

"Man is a sad, sad, creature," he mumbled as he neared the complex. He opened the door and sat the bags on the kitchen counter. He stretched out his arms and let them fall lazily to his side, then walked slowly toward his room, eyes closed as he yawned.

M e a n. W h i l e. A k i r a…

Akira stood in front of the steamy mirror, toweling her wet hair, the ends dripping to the floor. She did a quick search for a brush, disappointed when she couldn't find one.

_Maybe Naruto has one in his room…_

She cracked the door open slightly, and tiptoed across the room toward Naruto's room. She searched the room, and on his bedside table, there was a small comb. She sighed.

"This'll have to do…" She walked out quietly tapping the brush with her finger, looking down at it.

A n d. S a s u k e…

Sasuke stalked toward the house, silently fuming... about nothing in particular.

He turned on a familiar street his thoughts filled with outrageous thoughts of what the dope and his best friend might be up to. Erotic images kept crowding his thoughts…_Easy boy, your just letting your imagination get the best of you…_

Q u i c k. F l a s h b a c k…

_As the two oblivious people headed straight into each other, collapsing on top of one another. Naruto landed on top of Akira who was still in her towel. The two turned bright red, and before either could explain, the door opened_

.S a s u k e.

He opened the already unlocked door and dropped his jaw. On the floor, was the dope _on top _of Akira, and Akira was in a friggin' TOWEL! The two looked surprised about the position and suddenly Sasuke lashed out.

.A k i r a. P O V.

One second, I'm looking for a brush, then the next thing I know, Naruto is on top of me while I'm in a towel, and Sasuke, with his impeccable timing, has to walk in on us. Before either of us could explain, Sasuke had Naruto against the wall, choking the blonde.

"Sasuke! Leave him alone!" I shouted, but the two ignored me. Naruto was starting to look blue, and I panicked. I let out a horror movie scream and the two looked at me.

"I can explain, just, let Naruto go," I said, raising my hands. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and dropped Naruto to the floor. I helped Naruto up, and felt a little guilty for all the trouble I had caused him in the last 12 hours. I opened my mouth to say something, when Sasuke interrupted.

"Do you always walk around half naked?" I looked down at my exterior, and turned bright red.

"PERVERT!" I yelled, rushing into the bathroom.

.N o r m a l. P O V.

Akira quickly emerged within in the moment, fully dressed, a tint of red still on her cheeks.

"Now," she said, sitting on the couch. "Here's what happened. I took a shower, and went to get a brush afterward. Naruto went out to go shopping, the evidence is on that table over there," She said, pointing a finger at the numerous bags on the table. "I didn't know he came home, so we both walked into each other and landed in the previous pose you just saw. And then _you _had to show up, and now we are standing here." She scowled when she said 'you' and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright, I may have over reacted, but I just got instinctive, and freaked out." He admitted and Naruto rubbed the marks Sasuke had formed on his neck. Naruto shook his head and gave Sasuke a foxy grin.

"Someone got jealous," he snickered. Sasuke glared and lunged for him and Akira jumped in between them.

"Please, please, stop the fighting." She begged, and the two put their fists at their sides and looked away. "Geez, are you guys always like this?" The nodded and she sighed, and then stood up straight. "Alright, Sasuke, parties over, go home." She ushered him out and shut the door behind him.

"Why'd you kick him out?"

"Because I cannot deal with you going at each others throats twenty-four /seven." He smiled.

"That goes for the two of us." She smiled and walked to the kitchen looking through the shopping bags.

"Alright Naruto, now its my turn to quiz you," He sat down and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so, favorite color," He eyed her curiously and looked at his jumpsuit, and she shook her head. "Alright, stupid question…. Um…birthday? And I'm not going to bother to ask favorite food." Naruto smiled.

"October 10th,"

"Hey, isn't that the same day the Fourth Hokage sealed away the nine tails?" She asked curiously, and suddenly Naruto felt a clump in his throat.

"Uh, yeah, that's the day," He looked away, and she frowned slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing," he shook his head. She leaned forward. "You can tell me, I'm not judgmental," she winked. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"The nine tails, its sealed inside me," He winced back, as if he was expecting to get hurt. When he opened his eyes, Akira seemed shocked the she exploded.

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing! Do you know how cool that is?" She laughed and clapped her hands. "Can I touch it?" She asked, poking at where the seal was. Naruto seemed stricken.

"You mean, you don't care?" He asked ridiculously, and Akira shook her head.

"Why would I? I mean, you're basically the villages hero," She pointed out.

"Never thought of it that way," He smiled.

_Maybe, it's not impossible to be normal._

**Alright, so you've had your chapter, so I wanna see how many people still wanna see my original story thingamajig :) if you do, please just say so so I can post it :) R&R**

_**Akira**_


	5. Author's note

**Hey guys, just a little authors note xD - please dont kill me but i know i havent updating its just im so lazy and theres alot of family issues. ANYWAY! im **

**soooo sorry and im working on the next TWO CHAPTERS right now! And i promise to have them up and running ASAP! I love all of you who review and i **

**appreaciate all the advice :D thank you for all of the ones who read and review! SEE YOU SOON! :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys :) IM SOOO SORRY i havent updated in a like forever but im gonna make it up by updating not 1 but yes 2 chapters in the next 24hrs :D and acctually at the rate im working maybe even 3 chapters will be updated but dnt hold me to that. ANYWAYZ ILY AND R&R PLZ! **

**Diclaimer: I dnt own Naruto, just Akira bitches :P Enjoy**

**Chapter 6 **

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

I stalked quietly through the bustling streets of Konoha, my hands planted firmly in my pocket. Akira hadn't even been here two days and she was already tap dancing on my last good nerve with the dope as her little side kick.

"Who does she think she is," I mumbled as a familiar pinkette bumped shoulders with me. Sakura looked up at me with emerald eyes and opened her mouth in apology, and when she recognized me, she blushed.

"H-hi, Sasuke," she stuttered nervously, and I inwardly rolled my eyes. I wasn't in the mood for her and her annoying attempts at flirting and/or seducing me today. But then I guess she noticed my grim expression she began questioning me. "What's wrong? Did Akira and Naruto piss you off?" she asked, spot on as always.

I frowned and tried to shove past her, and she seemed to snap out of her normal attitude toward me.

"You know, maybe if you weren't so cold and harsh, things might actually go your way!" she exclaimed, and I heard her run off in the opposite direction. I stopped mid step when I heard 'cold' and 'harsh' leave her mouth.

"Am I really that harsh," I whispered to myself, returning to my stroll. Suddenly silvery hair in the distance caught my eyes. I picked up the pace a bit, and stepped in front of Kakashi, and his one visible eye seemed to have a glint of surprise.

"Well well Sasuke," he mused. "Since when do you come see me out of your own free will?" I frowned and ignored his remark and got striaght to the point.

"Am I cold or… you know… harsh?" I asked avoiding his gaze. And his eye widened. There was a small silence and Kakashi began laughing hysterically. My frown deepened into a bitter grimance.

Kakashi continued to walk on past me, and said, with a wave over his shoulder, "Listen to my advice next time."

I pondered the thought the rest of the way home, and unlocked the front door, surprised to find a messenger hawk sitting on my window sill.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Naruto and Akira were facing each other at the table laughing with one another. For a second they met gazes and it seemed to hold for a moment longer than usual. Akira felt her heart pick a few beats faster than normal and Naruto's cheeks reddened slightly and their eyes locked on each others. _What is this feeling?_ Naruto thought to himself suddenly. Akira on the other hand quickly realized what was happening and averted her gaze, trying to cover the sound of her heart over-reacting.

"So how does having the fox demon inside you work? I mean can you use its power at all in battle?" Naruto shook his head trying to forget about the minute before.

"Ah, well you see, I've only used it once on a mission when we were in a really rough fight." Akira nodded smiling urging him to continue, but it also brought back the rising heat to Naruto's face. "The only real way to explain it was that I felt so consumed with this, like, overwhelming rage and all I know is that I felt myself tap into the Nine Tail's chakra and let myself lose control and…well, I guess that's it." He looked over to Akira who grinned excitedly.

"Wow that IS cooler than I imagined." Naruto grinned back. "Nah the only thing that's cool is the fact you haven't ran away screaming yet."

She punched his arm playfully. "I'm not really into the 'runaway screaming little girl thing' anymore if you know what I mean." Akira winked at Naruto and felt the red in her cheeks when he looked at her with those deep determined blue eyes.

A sudden knock at the door snapped them out of there trance. Naruto moved to answer the door but Akira stood up first. "Let me get it," She opened the door to find a ninja from the Hokage tower with a letter in his hand. He held it out to her.

"Are you Akira Uchiha?" Akira looked at him confused,

"Depends on who's asking." She replied eying the letter. The ninja rolled his eyes.

"It's a notice from Lady Hokage," Her eyes widened and she snatched the letter from him.

What? I've only been here one day! I swear it wasn't me, that bitch is so-" Her eyes skimmed over the letter and she sighed. "Oh you've GOT to be kidding me." The ninja jumped up and away as she yelled out to Naruto that she was going out.

**Normal P.O.V **

Sasuke walked down the long, wide hallway of the Hokage Tower when he saw a-to be expected sight. Akira was headed in the same direction as him. When she glanced in his direction he tried his best to do the best non- mocking smile he could manage. She glared at him with distaste as they both rounded the corner that led to Lady Tsunade's office room. _I guess she's still mad at me. _Sasuke thought somberly.

Akira threw the door open and entered the office uninvited, with Sasuke close behind her, which, not to mention, made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "For some reason it doesn't surprise me to see you both here after reading that letter." The Hokage smirked up at the young ninjas from her desk.

**HAHAHA SEMI-CLIFFHANGER! hope u enjoyed **

**R&R anyone?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys told you you'd get 2 chapters :) anyway here is chapter 7 I hope you enjoy im REALLY sorry if it kinda sucks and all. So plz let me know what you think ILY 3 R&R?**

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything Naruto just Akira :P ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7**

**Normal P.O.V**

**_Recap:_**_ Akira threw the door open and entered the office uninvited, with Sasuke close behind her, which, not to mention, made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "For some reason it doesn't surprise me to see you both here after reading that letter." The Hokage smirked up at the young ninjas from her desk. _

"What the hell is this letter about?" Akira snapped at her menacingly.

"Yeah," Sasuke started. "Don't you think you should check with us before you make these decisions?" Lady Tsunade sighed in frustration.

"Stop making such a fuss about this. I told you Akira that you'd have to fight an opponent to regain a ranking and squad." Akira rolled her eyes and Sasuke groaned.

"Yes but I don't see why I have to be caught up in this?" Sasuke said. The Hokage stood and sat on the edge of her desk facing the two of them.

"Plus it would be quite entertaining to see two of the last survivors of this village's most elite clan to face off." She crossed her arms over her chest. Akira and Sasuke threw a side glance at each other. "Plus I'm most anxious to see who will win this little test, aren't you?"

She flashed that little smirk again as Sasuke and Akira watched her warily.

N. E. X. T

D. A.Y

Normal P.O.V

Akira paced up and down Naruto's room stretching and moving her limbs. She wasn't nervous or worried in the least. She never was when it came to things like this.

_This'll be cake,_ she mused mentally as she continued her movements up and down the room.

* * *

_99…100, _Sasuke thought silently as he finished the last of his sit ups and stood up to sit on the edge of his bed as he picked up a weight and began to a few bicep curls. He flashed his infamous smirk in the mirror next to him. Then with a quick glance at his alarm clock he put the weight down and stood check his reflection one last time before heading out the door of his small apartment.

* * *

Naruto banged on the door to his room and called out to Akira, "Hey its time to get going Akira or you'll be late! Don't make me regret letting you use my room! And don't forget to beat that teme's ass for me!"

"Alright all ready!" She called back and turned to go, but not before turning to see a quick reflection of herself in the small mirror on top of the dresser.

Akira and Sasuke both watched their eyes transform from their very different natural colors to a brilliant bloody red.

* * *

"Yes, most anxious indeed." They whispered to their reflections confidently.

* * *

L. A. T. E. R

Normal P.O.V

The Fifth Hokage and Shizune stood by the fence of training ground seven where the two Uchiha's much anticipated face off was to take place.

"Well Shizune my money is on our very own Sasuke. How about you?" Tsunade threw a side smile at her assistant who looked slightly caught off guard at her mistress's comment.

"Um, Lady Tsunade I don't think that's an appropriate topic for these circumstances." Shizune responded respectfully. The Hokage laughed despite herself. "Why not? Just a friendly wager won't hurt anyone." She winked at her pupil who sighed.

"Well if you insist. But I think Akira will win this match, Milady." Tsunade threw her a questioning look and Shizune hurried to explain her reasons for choosing against the older women choice. "It's just if you think about how Akira must've had to face way more hardships and enemies to have survived on her own this long." She finished with her hand on the back her head looking dismissive.

"Well then, we'll just have to see who plays out to be the winner in the end." Lady Tsunade said directing her attention to Akira who had just dropped down in front of them suddenly.

"Alright, let's get this kindergarten death match over with. Where is the little bastard?" Akira asked scanning the field for her opponent.

"He's not here yet. Seems like you're a bit early." Shizune responded cheerfully.

"Hmm" Was her only response before Sasuke did appear. He walked through the gate with his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed as he approached them.

Akira clenched her jaw a bit when she saw him. She didn't greet him when he got close though he tried to speak to her. She acted as if she couldn't hear him, and demanded the rules from Tsunade.

"There are none," she stated simply, then added, "Except no killing your opponent." Akira frowned.

"Well, that just takes the fun out of everything," She saw Sasuke roll his eyes from the corner of her eye.

. . .

Akira and Sasuke stood a good distance away from each other from opposite sides of the field. Akira stared him down but he kept his eyes closed.

_I'm feeling a little bad for being so mean to him for the Naruto incident, _Akira thought softly before she mentally slapped herself. _I'll feel bad later, AFTER I win this. _

She smiled to herself and Sasuke opened his eyes and gave her look that she knew meant he was thinking very close to the same thing she was. He smirked at her and she blushed at him when his stare kept up with those intense dark eyes. _Damn him, _she cursed mentally.

"HEY WHOSE READY TO RUMBLE?" Everyone snapped their head up and turned toward the front gate where Squad 7 appeared with Naruto in the front and his fist in the air.

"Don't tell me this dope is gonna be here to watch us." Sasuke mumbled in the other direction.

"GO TO HELL SASUKE!" Naruto shouted at him, and Sakura told him to shut up and Lady Hokage smacked him to the ground.

"Alright," Lady Tsunade yelled from the gate. "You know the rules and what's to be expected of you so,"

Sasuke and Akira tensed and moved to their battle positions.

"BEGIN!"

As soon as the word left the Hokage's mouth, the two shifted close up to each other for a close combat moment. Sasuke moved to throw a series of kicks and punches in Akira's direction at inhuman speed. She laughed in his face as she disregarded his attempts and this frustrated Sasuke further. He jumped back away and moved to the side and began to fling kunai in her direction.

She dodged them all, flipping and somersaulting in every direction the avoid them. After her final flip, she touched down to the ground and Sasuke ran up toward her. They began to start displaying tai-jutsu, Sasuke continuing to play offense, causing the viewers to discuss this matter.

"Akira is trying to prove she can play either side. Offense or defense." Kakashi commented and Tsunade's gaze hardened.

Sasuke smirked suddenly and disappeared.

Akira realized quickly that it was a genjutsu, causing her to quickly focus on every surrounding.

"Hmm," Tsunade mused and Naruto and Sakura tried to spot Sasuke from where they stood.

Akira's mouth twisted into a grim smile when she didn't find him. "Not left…or right…behind me? No…the only place left is-" She made a quick hand sign but before she could finish she suddenly tensed when she felt something beneath the ground. She let out a small gasp as Sasuke's presence was behind her.

"Gotcha," he whispered in her ear as he pressed the cool blade of the knife to her throat. She could feel his smirk…and that he had activated his sharingan.

Tsunade shot a tiny grin of triumph in Shizune's direction

His grip was hard but she wasn't troubled at all. "That was cute," she said slyly and with a puff of smoke she was gone and Sasuke looked around surprised to see had been tricked by nothing more by a shadow-clone. _Damn it, but when-?_ Realization hit him mid thought. _It must have happened while I was hiding underground._ He groaned at his mistake.

"Over here silly," Sasuke slowly turned toward her and felt his eyes widen.

"Whoa her sharingan is fully activated?" Sakura stated simply surprised. Everyone's expression wore those of shock as they stared at bloody red eyes with three black semi colon like shapes where the pupil should be. Akira threw her head back with a deadly smile.

"Now let me show something that will really get your blood pumping." She laughed again and with a quick unreadable hand sign the earth beneath Sasuke's feet began to shift unsteadily. But he quickly caught on and moved before the earth shot up to trap him.

Making a quick hand sign of his own, Sasuke released a fire jutsu that was aimed for Akira.

"Way ahead of you, kid" She smirked again and this time when Sasuke touched down after his fire jutsu the ground moved create shackles made of rock around his wrists ensnare him from moving.

"So who's your money on again Milady?" Shizune asked her leader casually. Tsunade sneered at her when Squad 7 looked up at her with sweat drop, a mixture of disbelief and disfavor. "Really, Granny?" Naruto rolled his eyes and she clenched her fists and returned her attention to the fight.

Akira smiled in triumph as she created a hand sign that stimulated a chidori that crackled with power in her hands, it blew her hair back as she traveled with unimaginable speed toward Sasuke who was still struggling with rock chains.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura shrieked. "She isn't going to stop is she?" Naruto yelled and Kakashi moved block Sasuke from Akira's attack if necessary. He made the move to jump as Akira closed in with her determined smirk.

Then at the last possible second Sasuke shouted out and closed his eyes waiting for the pain that would stop his heart.

Except it never came. Sasuke opened his eyes stunned to see Akira there smiling in his face.

"V!" she said shoving the victory sign in his face.

"Gotcha didn't I?"

**So plz let me know what you guys thought!**

**R&R!**


	8. UPDATECHECK IT OUT

Hey guys I just wanted to make an update authors note real quick! So as you might know my sister and I work on everything together (for the most part anyway) so I wanted to tell you that she/we have a new account that has one new story up if you wanna check it out or have nothing better to do with ur time xD If your a legend of zelda fan it might be cool for you especially!

P.S. New chapter by wednesday! ILY 3

New account : sailorsweetart

New story: Never Knew

SEE YOU SOON MY LOVES!


	9. Chapter 8 preview!

Chapter 8

**What up my bitches xD? Nah im just kidding, so im sorry i havent updated in a few weeks. I've been on vacation with not really alot of time to write. SOOOOO anyway here is a lil update/preview of chapter 8 which will be up soon by the way. :D ILY REVIEWERS! 3 Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN NARUTO JUST AKIRA! :)**

_Recap: __Then at the last possible second Sasuke shouted out and closed his eyes waiting for the pain that would stop his heart. Except it never came. Sasuke opened his eyes stunned to see Akira there smiling in his face."V!" she said shoving the victory sign in his face. "Gotcha didn't I?" _

The audience that had been watching all let out a breath, sighing in relief. "Akira! Are you out of your freaking mind?" Sasuke snarled struggling to break free from the stone. She looked in the other direction dismissively.

"You know I find my self asking that same question sometimes." He growled again and she released the rock chains that had holding him prisoner.

"There, happy now." She made the mistake of revealing her backside unprotected to him and he took that as an opening to tackle her to the ground.

"Wow after all that they're still going at it?" Shizune muttered uncomfortably and Naruto and Sakura went toward the two Uchiha's wrestling match with their head low.

"Ugh, Sasuke you pest get off me!" Akira shrieked as they rolled back and forth, finally Sasuke straddling Akira, pinning her hands above her head.

"Forget it you little bi-"

"Okay, okay that's enough Sasuke. GET OFF HER!" Naruto growled while Sakura tried to hold him back, Sasuke spat at him.

"Shut up Naruto; go be a dumbass somewhere else."

Akira glared harshly up at Sasuke threw her eyelashes at the comment but her gaze softened just a bit when she noticed the position she was suddenly in.

"Um, Sasuke can you please get off me? I don't like this arrangement." She tried to glare, face red.

Everyone stopped and took a second glance at Sasuke's cozy position with a leg on each side of Akira hips, whose face was somewhat crimson.

Kakashi smirked under his mask while Tsunade and Shizune looked slight torn between being irritated and amused.

_Heh, heh, heh, _Sasuke laughed at her reaction to himself silently.

"Awww Akira I don't know about that," He smirked at her and her blushed deepened. "I rather like this position your in. I could get quite used to it." He leaned in closer to her face and she tried to kick him away but not before sneaking a quick glance his lips.

"UCHIHA'S GET YOU ASSES OVER HERE OR YOU'LL BE GENIN FOR AS LONG AS I'M IN CHARGE!" Tsunade thundered from the other side of the field.

**SO SORRY AGAIN **

**R&R? 3**


	10. Chapter 8 update

**Hey guys here is chapter 8 and if I get some reviews chapter nine is finished too but im not going to spoil you guys that much. xD thank you for all the reviews on the preview! Please enjoy this chapter and I would love for you to review 3 especially if you want chapter 9 up soon! **

**Disclaimer: dont own Naruto just Akira :)**

Chapter 8

_Recap: __Then at the last possible second Sasuke shouted out and closed his eyes waiting for the pain that would stop his heart. Except it never came. Sasuke opened his eyes stunned to see Akira there smiling in his face."V!" she said shoving the victory sign in his face. "Gotcha didn't I?" _

The audience that had been watching all let out a breath, sighing in relief. "Akira! Are you out of your freaking mind?" Sasuke snarled struggling to break free from the stone. She looked in the other direction dismissively.

"You know I find my self asking that same question sometimes." He growled again and she released the rock chains that had holding him prisoner.

"There, happy now." She made the mistake of revealing her backside unprotected to him and he took that as an opening to tackle her to the ground.

"Wow after all that they're still going at it?" Shizune muttered uncomfortably and Naruto and Sakura went toward the two Uchiha's wrestling match with their head low.

"Ugh, Sasuke you pest get off me!" Akira shrieked as they rolled back and forth, finally Sasuke straddling Akira, pinning her hands above her head.

"Forget it you little bi-"

"Okay, okay that's enough Sasuke. GET OFF HER!" Naruto growled while Sakura tried to hold him back, Sasuke spat at him.

"Shut up Naruto; go be a dumbass somewhere else."

Akira glared harshly up at Sasuke threw her eyelashes at the comment but her gaze softened just a bit when she noticed the position she was suddenly in.

"Um, Sasuke can you please get off me? I don't like this arrangement." She tried to glare, face red.

Everyone stopped and took a second glance at Sasuke's cozy position with a leg on each side of Akira hips, whose face was somewhat crimson.

Kakashi smirked under his mask while Tsunade and Shizune looked slight torn between being irritated and amused.

_Heh, heh, heh, _Sasuke laughed at her reaction to himself silently.

"Awww Akira I don't know about that," He smirked at her and her blushed deepened. "I rather like this position your in. I could get quite used to it." He leaned in closer to her face and she tried to kick him away but not before sneaking a quick glance his lips.

"UCHIHA'S GET YOU ASSES OVER HERE OR YOU"LL BE GENIN FOR AS LONG AS I'M IN CHARGE!" Tsunade thundered from the other side of the field.

Everyone jumped and Kakashi motioned for Sakura and Naruto forward. Before Sasuke removed himself off of Akira he bent down toward her ear. "Next time don't hesitate to make your next move." Akira eyes widened when he smirked at her and in a flash was off her making his way back to the Hokage.

_What do you think he meant by that..? _Akira fumed for a moment before she shook her head and mentally slapped herself, walking back to everyone else.

L.A.T.E.R.

Sasuke POV

What the hell was I thinking earlier? I just couldn't resist messing with her like that. And I KNOW I saw her uncertainty on taking things further. I continued to my apartment waiting until tomorrow when Akira and I would be called back to the Hokage's office to see what she has to say about our fight.

Which by the way, I may hate losing. Period. No matter what is in. But now that I think about I might actually need Akira more than anytime before. She was far more advanced than I was and I could use that. Not HER, just her skills.

"Heh," I smiled slyly to myself again, remembering her blush at my face being so close to hers as I opened the door to my apartment.

M.E.A.N. W.H.I.L.E. A.K.I.R.A

Akira POV

That little bastard! Ugh! How dare he! I stormed around the city not really wanting to face Naruto or anyone else really.

One the bright side, at least I won the battle and I did a pretty bad ass job too!

I smiled slightly as I strolled around the trading district looking around for something to buy for Naruto, considering he took me in for the most part. The district was beautiful, like the rest of the city. There were a lot of sights and smells and faces that I missed from my childhood.

I wondered aimlessly picking up toys trinkets not really knowing what I was looking for. Finally I settled on buying him some tea and special dumplings, desperately trying to distract myself. I thought of Naruto and how sweet and determined he was. And alright he was pretty cute and he seemed to be just as strong minded as me, which I liked.

But no matter what I did, or how much I bought. For some stupid reason my mind kept flashing back to Sasuke and his lips and how I couldn't help my reaction or my heated face.

I am ridiculously hopeless. I came here for one reason and that one reason was not to be held back by new connections and emotions.

No matter whom those connections were with.

L.A.T.E.R.

I wondered home eventually and fumbled with the door handle when suddenly Naruto was in the door way holding it opened for me.

"Oh hey Akira!" I smiled at him as I followed him inside and set the bags on the table.

"I've got something for you." He raised an eyebrow.

"What is it? It's not going to explode or be poisoned?" I stared at him blankly before laughing hysterically.

"No silly, it's a gift for letting me stay here with you!" I handed him the dumplings and tea. "Oh and there is this too!" I handed him some coupons to his favorite ramen place that the guy gave to me outside his shop.

He stared uncomprehendingly. "What's the matter? You don't like them? I can get you something el-"

He cut me off before I could finish. "Akira you are so NICE!" He gave me a big bear hug and squeezed me tight before letting me go.

"I've never gotten anything like this before in my entire life! I mean from someone else besides Iruka sensei maybe. But to get a present from a girl-" I rambled excitedly.

I beamed at him happy for him.

"I'm so happy I got to be the first one. Thank you again for letting me stay here Naruto."

A.F.T.E.R.

"Well I was heading out to meet someone, when you came home but I can cancel if you want me too." Naruto said awkwardly.

"No, no that's ok I don't want to make you miss your date." I said a little sad that I was going to be alone again.

He laughed a little and then made a face. "Trust me it's not a date, just training with one of my other mentors."

"Oh well then get going I'll just chill around here I guess." I forced my smile but he either didn't notice or just chose to leave the awkward atmosphere as quick as possible.

The door slammed after him and I stared around not quite sure what the rest of the evening would hold.

**Soooooo tell me what you think will happen or your thoughts maybe! :D **

**R&R anyone?**


	11. AN

**Hey guys Im back and not dead. I am planning to actually finish this damn story and update every weekend. (It's one of my new year's resolutions lol) And I would like to apologize and blah blah blah… Anyway I rewrote chapter 9 and im going to update chapter 10 and 11 in a few days. Thanks again! Hope everyone had a great holiday/winter break and I hope you guys hate school as much as me! ;) **

**- BrambleAkira101**


	12. Chapter 9 new

**Hey my reader who love me and promise not to kill me for taking forever to update...right? i hope so... well here it is chapter 9 re write. Alot of you guys and me thought the kiss was to early so im changing a few things and i hope to be updting 2 new chapters later in the week. Enjoy! Thanks again - BrambleAkira101 **

**Disclaimer- Naruto doesnt belong to me just Akira :)**

Chapter 9

Recap: The door slammed after him and I stared around not quite sure what the rest of the evening would hold.

A.K.I.R.A.

I walked out back into the living room with my hair wet from my shower. Don't worry I'm fully clothed this time. I sat on the couch feeling kind of lonely. I slouched back in the chair, arms crossed over my chest, my mind skimming over the day's events. I thought about the battle, how I'd won, and how Sasuke was acting strange.

The thought of what he'd done early made me feel flustered. I let my could-care-less façade slip and shoved my blushing face into my palms. He was so annoying, how could we have ever become friends?

I unexpectedly remembered the scene from the day before when I'd promised Sasuke to meet up with him, catch up. I peeked through my fingers and looked at the clock and saw it wasn't too late to drop in. I took a deep breath, deciding that I would have to face that annoying bastard sooner or later. But the real reason I couldn't wait to see Sasuke was because I had to know why he acted the way he was, all teenage boy-ish (you know like annoying me and teasing me). I pushed myself off the couch before I could change my mind and headed out the door.

S. A. S. U. K. E

I laid back on my bed thinking about practically nothing. I shut my eyes, listening to the quite of the empty house, feeling it was louder than sound itself. Just as I began to feel laid back, there was a loud knock on my door. I opened one eye, trying to see if I had imagined it. It happened again, and I let out a breath of air, walking toward it.

In the doorway stood Akira, looking slightly more determined than usual. I raised a questioning eyebrow, and she stood up straight.

"I promised we would catch up tonight, and I am someone who keeps my word." I suddenly remembered the agreement as well, and rolled my eyes.

"Alright, let's go. It'll be the 'losers' treat," I said, referring to our battle earlier today. Her face expression didn't change, but I could tell by her eyes she was excited.

Narrator P.O.V

Sasuke and Akira walked through the village together, not having said anything to one another. Eventually Akira broke the silence.

"So…where exactly are you taking me?" Sasuke grinned wickedly at her.

"I have no idea."

She stared back blankly and smacked his chest playfully. "You are ridiculous." Akira laughed and Sasuke's smirked and pushed her back.

A.K.I.R.A.

"You are ridiculous." I laughed and Sasuke pushed me back teasingly .

"Come on," he said and suddenly grabbed my hand and led me through the busy streets. There were so many bright lights and sounds that all interested me. I looked around the town, noticing every detail of each street. I was trying to remember the things from my childhood. I was so caught up in my mind and memories that I didn't notice where Sasuke was taking me.

Eventually we came to a stop and I snapped out of my haze. I looked up to see a small store. At first, I didn't recognize the place, but then I gasped excitedly.

"You didn't," I took a step toward it, followed by Sasuke. We walked into the place, and I suddenly remembered several occasions on when Sasuke and I came here as children. After earning our allowance, Sasuke and I would have a battle of some sort. The winner would be treated by the loser to anything they wanted from this small convenience store or from the tiny bakery in the back .

I smiled lightly at the memory as Sasuke and I walked around examining the items for sale. "Sasuke I want some of this." I picked up 2 boxes of pocky and shoved them in his face. He snatched them and rolled his eyes. "Fine but you are sharing." He headed to the cashier to pay for the goods. Meanwhile I sat at one of the few small tables in front of the bakery.

Sasuke followed after me and threw the pocky at me. "Here," he said. "Don't go crazy." I looked up at the ceiling and opened the box popping a piece in my mouth. Sasuke looked over me in weird way. Almost like he was analyzing something, or in this case me

"What?" I asked cautiously and through a piece of candy at him, which unsurprisingly he caught in his mouth. A small smile played his lips suddenly.

"Well you said you wanted to catch up, so here I am. Alone with you on our date." He little smile turned into a signature smirk.

I grinned mockingly. "No matter how much you want it to be it's not a date Sasuke."

He didn't accept that at all. "No it's a date. Were alone eating together and getting to know each better."

My grin faded and I shrugged it off. "Whatever makes you happy." I said. He was getting on my nerves, I couldn't understand him at all. One minute his hot then he's cold and back again.

Sasuke sat up straight and leaned in closer to me. "So what has your life been like these past years?"

I smiled and explained about all the wonderful people I'd met and lost over the course of my life since I'd been gone. I explained to him that after I left the Hidden Leaf, I stumbled into some rouge ninja that took me in and taught, trained, and raised me like I had been one of their own. When I was done with them or when our bonds had become too much I had to run away, sometimes faking my death to escape, needing to move on to new people, and new skills.

He listened attentively and by the time I had finished I realized he had already finished his share of the pocky and was working on mine. I glared at him and he winked at me making me look away from him, before my cheeks became too red.

He finished the rest of my half before he responded. "Well I can see now that I have been wasting my time here. You are far more advanced than me and I need to be as strong and educated as you."

I shook my head not understanding, waiting for him to explain while I gazed at my candy box in his hands.

"What I'm saying Akira is that if I ever want to have my revenge and peace, I require your techniques." I shook my head still urging him on.

"I want you to teach me some of your abilities." He stated simply.

I thought about for a minute as we stood up and headed out of the shop.

"Ok I'll help you but why? What is your revenge consisting of?" I asked as he took me took my hands in his, which caused my face to immediately burn up. Making me slightly annoyed with him.

He chuckled at my reaction and led me to a park where we used to play…except now it was burned to the ground since it was in the old Uchiha property. The only thing that was proof of its existence was a single swing that hung by what looked like a piece of thread.

He led me to the swing motioning for me to sit. I eyed him suspiciously and he nodded encouragingly. I took the seat and he started to push me as he answered my question.

"I want to kill Itachi." The words left his mouth and I nodded.

"I want him to pay for what he did to our clan and to our families." I kept moving my head up and down and felt something very shocking roll down my cheek. I forgot what it was like to cry. I abandoned that when I left and when I came back I especially didn't think I would have to remember what it was like. We were quiet for a while and Sasuke stopped pushing me.

"I will help you on one condition Sasuke," I started as he moved to stand in front of me. "I will help you train if I get to help you find him and track that bastard down." He moved closer as I carried on.

"I want to help you kill him.".

…

L.A.T.E.R.

Sasuke and I walked aimlessly around town until we reached his apartment again. He opened the door and gave me a look as if I wanted to come in or if that was the end of our night.

For some odd reason I did exactly the opposite of what he expected me to do. I walked past him and entered his apartment kicking off my shoes.

He did seem surprised and a tiny smile appeared on my face because it was the first time I was able to unsettle him all night.

I walked around the small one bedroom home and he followed behind me slowly as if waiting for me to decide to leave.

My thoughts drifted off to my memories of my family and how wonderful they had been. My parents were beautiful people inside and out that knew Sasuke's family well. I had brothers and sisters too. They used to tease me and Sasuke when we were younger about our friendship. Trust me you never truly know what you have until you lose it. I suddenly grinned to myself feeling my eyes water again when I saw the picture of Sasuke and his squad members next to his bed. Sasuke and Naruto were looking bitter and angry at each other as usual, Sakura her light peppy self-smiling excitedly, with Kakashi grinning awkwardly and messing with the boys' hair. My smile grew and I took a shaky breath before I turned to Sasuke.

He looked even more caught off guard to see the water in my eyes and in a flash his too handsome face was in front of me grabbing me by the shoulders.

"We are going to help each other get stronger, understand? We are going to make him endure hell for what he did, ok? Just… don't cry." He tried to console me and I stared back at his sad unwavering black eyes that where in all of my most precious memories. I blinked back the burning tears that were threatening to fall.

"Now we have each other." He said fiercely pushing his face closer to mine and without thinking I leaned in closer not sure what I was planning to do. We kept each other's gaze as I moved closer focusing on nothing but the pounding in my ears and Sasuke's lips, and at the moment when his mouth would have made contact with mine there came a crashing sound from Sasuke's balcony. Damn…

**Sooo what did you think? please let me know! Thanks again **

**R&R?**


	13. Chapter 10

**_Hey guys! Wassup? anyway here is chapter 10 I know it is short and i will tell you why at the end! Enjoy! R&R? _**

**_Discliamer- i dont own naruto just akira_**

_Recap: We kept each other's gaze as I moved closer focusing on nothing but the pounding in my ears and Sasuke's lips, and at the moment when his mouth would have made contact with mine there came a crashing sound from Sasuke's balcony. Damn… _

Chapter 10

"_I love you, I have always loved you." _

"_I don't believe you." _

"_Should I prove it to you with a kiss?" _

"Oh PLEASE!" I said rolling my eyes. "He doesn't love you!" Naruto nodded in agreement. "This bitch is going to pick this douche bag instead of the other guy, I just know it!" I exclaimed as the T.V blared in the dark room.

"_I cannot deny my feelings for you any longer my darling! I love you too!" _

"Yuck!" Naruto and I said sticking our tongues out at the couple making out on the screen.

"I bet in the sequel he dumps her in the first scene!" Naruto laughs and I grin.

"You know I could actually feel my brain cells dying throughout the movie." I look over to my left and glare at Sasuke who was rubbing his temples with the tips of his fingers.

"Shut up Sasuke!"

_F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K. _

_Sasuke pulled away from me abruptly, as we headed over to the back balcony only to find the rest of Squad 7 looking quite sheepish and Naruto sprawled on the floor. _

"_Care to explain?" Sasuke spat furiously at them while Naruto stood up rubbing the back of his head in pain._

"_Kakashi-Sensei would love to explain!" Sakura giggled hesitantly, elbowing our squad leader to speak up. _

"_Yes, well…you see… NARUTO! Naruto was the one who decided to come looking for you guys!" Kakashi pushed Naruto to the front of the group. Sasuke looked at Naruto with dagger eyes waiting for his explanation. _

_Naruto looked flustered as he tried to come up with a decent excuse. I mentally rolled my eyes, knowing that Naruto couldn't come up with a good excuse to save his life. _

"_Um, I was worried…because, ah…when I got home I didn't find Akira anywhere and you didn't pick up your phone so I called for them back-up, heh heh… and what do you know we found you two so I'll just be on my way…!" _

_E.N.D. _

"Shut up Sasuke!"

Sasuke and I didn't talk for an entire week after the almost-kissing moment back at his apartment. And to be honest, I wanted to forget the entire thing ever happened because I COULD NOT like my best-friend in a romantic way. It never came up until Kakashi said that our ignoring each other would affect our team's performance so he forced me and Sasuke to have a "Movie Night" and "bond" until we were back to our usual routine of our love-hate relationship (well friendship is more like it). Except he was being a total downer about it. Especially since Naruto decided to join in the party.

"Why don't you shut up Akira? Your talking threw the whole movie is what gave me the head ache!" I stood up and hit him on the head.

"Oh boo-hoo! Does it feel better now?" I faked mock sincerity and he gave me our Uchiha famous death glare.

"Bring it bitch!"

"Fine!"

"Guys, guys, calm down… take it easy. You can go home now Sasuke. You and Akira finished your "bonding ceremony" and you both are right back to hating each other!" Naruto chuckled softly.

"Whatever," Sasuke and I said at the same time. He headed to the front door slamming it behind him.

I sighed at plopped down on the couch. "Well on the brightside, Kakashi-sensei said tomorrow Granny Tsunade is going to give as a decent ranked mission, since we have a larger and better team!"

I looked up at Naruto and smiled excitedly. "About damn time! This is gonna be AWESOME!"

Naruto fist-bumped me and headed into his room with a cup of ramen, calling a good-night to me over his shoulder.

**YAY! ok so as you can tell im going to be pushing their FIRST MISSION into the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! (also if you have time let me know if you guys like the asshole flirty sasuke better than the quiet shy mean sasuke!)**


End file.
